Turning Point
by LimitedMage
Summary: PERMANENT HIATUS. After the death of his mother, a teenage Jason White finds out why he possesses his supernatural abilities.
1. One

**Title: **Turning Point

**Author: **LimitedMage

**Spoilers: **S:tM, SII and SR

**Summary: **After the death of his mother, a teenage Jason White finds out why he possesses all these supernatural abilities.

---

**One**

---

_Night. He was in a car; she was sitting next to him, driving. It was raining, water falling on the sedan's windows. The road was empty, not another car in sight. She turned her head for a moment to smile at him. He smiled back. Then, almost out of nowhere, it appeared._

_A large, black SUV, running out of control through the street._

_He felt the crash, heard the metal body bend and the windows break. He heard her screaming, saw her turn the steering wheel in a desperate, last intent to survive..._

---

Jason woke up from his nightmare instantly. He realized he was sweating, so he took off the blankets that were drowning him in heat. He sat up on the bed, breathing deeply, trying to relax.

This wasn't the first of the nightmares, and it certainly wouldn't be the last. He remembered that tragic night so vividly, so painfully... Even though a few months had already passed, he was still in disbelief, and the idea of never seeing her again had sunk in very slowly.

Jason felt his eyes water and his vision blur. Time had slowly healed the wounds, but they still hurt so much. As much as he wanted to keep denying it, he couldn't run away from the truth:

His mother had died that night.

Jason dried the tears with his hand and looked at the bedside alarm clock. The red LED lights glowed 5:57. At least he wouldn't have to go to sleep again. He looked at the window and saw that the sky had the dull pink colour it always had just before sunrise. He got up and left the room, heading towards the kitchen for some breakfast. He was surprised to see his father sitting there already, eating an oversized bowl of cereal.

"Hey," he said as he saw Jason enter the room.

"Morning, Dad," answered Jason. He took a bowl from a pile of newly-washed dishes and sat next to his father, serving himself some breakfast.

"So..." his father started. Jason turned and looked at him. He was smiling, but it was a sad smile. "Happy Birthday." Richard handed his son a small, long box wrapped in bright blue gift paper with a card that read _Jason, happy 17th _glued on it.

"Dad..." Jason was taken aback. He couldn't believe that he had forgotten his own birthday. He took the present and slowly opened it, careful not to damage the paper. He opened the generic cardboard box under the paper to find something really odd: a long, completely transparent crystal.

Jason looked up at his father, his eyes curious and confused.

"Jason," his father started, "there's something I've never told you."

Now Jason was even more confused. "What do you mean, Dad?"

"Well, there's no easy way to say this..." Richard hesitated for a moment, then continued. "There's something you should know. Jason, I'm not..." He stopped again. "I'm not your biological father." Richard waited for Jason's response.

"W-what?" he said in disbelief after a few seconds. "You mean I'm... what? Adopted?"

"Jason," Richard continued, "your mother was certain that I was your father until you started to show certain..." Richard chose the next word carefully. "...traits from your biological father."

"Traits?" repeated Jason. "You mean... the things I can do?"

Richard ignored his comment. "But I didn't care. Even when I found out that we had no genes in common, I had still raised you, and I loved you." He paused for a moment. "I still do, Jason."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Jason was confused and angry, to say the least.

Richard didn't answer. A few moments later, he said, "You biological father came to me last night, and told me to give you this." He pointed at the crystal, which was still untouched in the box. "If you go talk to him, he will surely give you answers to any question you may have."

"So he's... he's alive? You've seen him?" Curiosity was now plaguing his mind. "Who is he?"

Richard looked into his son's eyes, which were filled with confusion, anger and a need for explanation.

"Jason, your father is Superman."

---

AN: Whew. Finally got that done. I've been having this in my head for a while now, and I finally came to writing it. Don't know if I'll ever get to finish it, but reviews would encourage me to continue. I have a lot planned out for this story!


	2. Two

**Title: **Turning Point

**Author: **LimitedMage

**Spoilers: **S:tM, SII and SR

**Summary: **After the death of his mother, a teenage Jason White finds out why he possesses all these supernatural abilities.

---

AN: So, as you can see, the title has changed, since I there is a similarly titled, similarly themed fanfic in the same category. I'd like to apologize to LJP, the author of the other fanfic, for this mistake. I'd also like to thank Dr-Dino-Dude for making me notice this.

---

**Two**

---

Jason stormed out of the house. He needed to breathe some fresh air in order to absorb the unbelievable fact his father -- his _foster _father, he now realized -- had told him. So many unthinkable things had happened to him in past couple of months, the accident topping them all, but this was something different. He was feeling confused, angry, deceived by those he loved… It was difficult for Jason to accept that his late mother had lied to him as well.

But Jason also felt as if he had added one more piece to his life's puzzle. All those years of wondering _why_ had ended. Why he was different. Why he was never hurt like the other boys were when he was bullied back in grade school. Why he was never, ever late for anything when he sprinted to his destination. Why, no matter how cold winter was, he never felt the need for a jacket or coat. Why his mother had died in that accident and he had escaped without even a scratch.

It all made sense now.

Jason walked through the deserted street and arrived at the park where he used to play when he was younger. There was obviously no-one there at six thirty on a Sunday morning. He sat on one of the swings and looked around. He remembered coming here with his mother when he was about four. She had been very overprotective and had barely let him play on anything, but he remembered that she would've sat him on these swings and push him for what seemed like the whole afternoon.

Jason remembered that the day after she died, he had sat there, on this very swing, crying. His father had come later and sat on the one next to him. He had smiled sadly and said, "It's just you and me now, Jason, so we have to stick out for each other."

Jason had been emotionally destroyed by what happened back then. He cried himself to sleep almost every night, and when he did manage to sleep for longer than an hour, he would have nightmares similar to the one he had this morning. His grades dropped so much it almost cost him the full-ride scholarship Met-U's School of Performing Arts had offered him for when he graduated from high school. Luckily, with the help of his father and school counselor, Jason was able to get back on track for his finals and ended his senior year with above-average grades.

Jason looked up to see the sun had already risen above the horizon. He was starting to feel better now. It always happened when he looked at the sun; he had always wondered why. Now he knew. It was then and there that Jason decided it:

He would find and talk to his biological father.

---

AN: Okay, that's all for now. Sorry if it was a little uneventful and slow-paced, as this is the pace most of the story will be like. Maybe I'll put some action into it later on, I dunno. Thanks for the reviews! Those really encourage me to continue. And if you like this story, I highly recommend reading "In the shadow of my father", by Alphie. It's in my favourite stories list. Go read it now! It's truly amazing.


	3. Three

**Title: **Turning Point

**Author: **LimitedMage

**Spoilers: **S:tM, SII and SR

**Summary: **After the death of his mother, a teenage Jason White finds out why he possesses all these supernatural abilities.

---

**Three**

---

It didn't really occur to Jason exactly _how_ he was going to do it. There was obviously no point in looking for him in a phone book, and Jason certainly did _not_ want to talk to Richard at the moment. He would have to find another way. Then he remembered…

Jason reached into his jean pocket and extracted the long, glass-like crystal he had been given earlier. With all the things going on in his head, he had barely even looked at it. It was about eight inches long, completely transparent, and perfectly symmetric. It had eight faces on all three of the sections, the body and the two ends. It was thin enough so that Jason could easily wrap it in his fist. He remembered having seen an artifact like this before, but he couldn't remember where or when. He looked at it carefully and held it up, seeing how the rising sun's light split into the different colours of the spectrum when seen through the crystal. And then, to Jason's surprise, it started moving, _on its own_.

Jason felt his arm being pulled strongly by the crystal. So strongly, in fact, that he couldn't defy it, even with his enhanced strength. Jason was forced to get up the swing and be led by the tugging rock. He practically had to run at a quick pace in order to keep up with it.

It led him through several streets, turning several corners, until he realized he now was in downtown Metropolis. He left behind several shops and apartment buildings. Jason thought he recognized the Daily Planet headquarters as he zoomed passed it. A couple of blocks after that the crystal stopped tugging, but Jason did not stop running. He tried to slow down, but it was too late.

Jason collided straight into none other than Clark Kent.

---

AN: That's all for now. Short, I know, I'm sorry. Four is in the making. Stay tuned!


End file.
